date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules!
The Rules Well hello there ladies and gentlemen, this is F And A, one of the admins residing in this wiki. Since the founder was no longer active here;- I'll take on his/her role as the leader and therefore, will enforce one of the most hated things in the world, RULES, to all of our beloved users. If any of you have some problems with these general rules, please discuss with me, or another big brother/sister in this wiki such as Iffy, Asharoth, SkyCerulean or any other active users to discuss with. __TOC__ Welcome Was'sup guys! Welcome to the Date A Live Fanon Wiki (simplified as DAL Fanon Wiki by Irregulars). This is a place, where people can share their imaginations with others for the purpose of entertainment and joys with their own fanfics and OCs. When you first come to this wiki, don't forget to add some articles regarding some Spirits or Wizards of your own imagination. When I was a little kid, I always dreamt on forging an OC which resembles my 'ideal type'. I discovered Fairy Tail Fanon and they become my paradigm of 'creative writer'. Needless to say, the fanon is the one who turned me into an aspiring OC creator. I hope you guys will pay a considerable amount of dedication when joining this wiki. It should be noted that the word 'enjoy' is the main phrase for this wiki. Everything should be fine if you know how to handle them properly and steadily. If you get stuck in editing, please ask for help from an experienced user to aid you. After 2 months, you guys should probably be doing well with articles and stuff. Regardless of writing skills and age, be nice to other wiki users and keep in mind that, there will be no LONER 'or ''ESTRANGED PERSON ''from this wiki. Put some efforts in making friends okay. And don't simply ignore a person just because you don't like them, ''REMEMBER : "Don't judge a book by its cover". Okay, we're done with the introduction, now let's go with some guidelines. And before I end my speech... "Speak The Truth!" - F And A's catchphrase. General Rules Manners Regardless of gender, writing skills and contributions;- keep in mind that manners are still crucial in our everyday lives. If you, I and the others do not even bother about it, this fandom will be broken. Since 'manners' are essential to the civilness of this wiki, everything said should be polite, civil and meaningful. If you ever get into an argument with other contributors, DON'T EVER throw any vulgar words (bitch, idiot, sluts, etc.) to them. Failure to obey this will lead into another a problem and direct consequences. Although some users might be somewhat, an arrogant bastards, don't call them a mother-'father' for your own satisfaction. When you are dragged into a heated argument, you must only state the relevant points and try to reconsider what is your opponent trying to say or else you will look childish. Any insults such as "sissy, mother-'father'" prove that you have lost the battle and that's it, nuff said. In an argument, people only care and focus about "winning"-- and they basically forget about every important points they want to say. Remember this, don't try to reject your foes' opinion and views because what they say might be right. Ever heard this before? "Save your advice cause' I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care". No, anything relevant should be reconsidered twice before throwing another hot sentences to them. If things ever look bad (your foes are adamant), please inform F And A about it and she will be on the move. Permissions * In order to use someone else's article, you must obtain the author's permission prior to ultilizing it. For example, in order for someone to use Overdrive (or Drive Form), all users must ask permission by F And A. Refusal to do so will result with a page removal, nuff said. Not just to use someone else's article, but in order to do something which is Canon-related, you must ask any admins for permission. * If you want to edit someone else's page, make sure to get their approval before the edit. * If you are using any DeviantArt images, make sure you have permission from the creator that you can use their image. * If any users haven't logged into their account for 6 months. Their articles are free to claim, meaning that you can claim their articles without their permission. Canon-Related Next, let's go with the Canon-related section. As we all see, a lot of people love to forge 'long-lost siblings' of the canon characters. In this case, it should be noted that there will be no Kurumi Tokisaki's daughter or Shido Itsuka's long-lost twin brother will exist in this wiki. Idiots think that making a relative of the canon characters will make their character strong-- though that doesn't seems to be the case. It should be keep in mind that: Date A Live take place only in the EARTH-- not some random magical lands. So that means, only countries which exist on Earth can be used in a story. Yes, this also defines that;- you cannot fanonise a country which doesn't exist. Canon-related rules do not only apply to the characters, but everything shown in the anime (or stated in the light novel). However, something such as Shido Itsuka's counterpart or Tohka Yatogami's clone will be allowed to exist as long as you have Iffy's or SkyCerulean's permission. Fanfics about canon characters will be considered OKAY if you explain it properly. In volume 13 of DaL, the Second Spirit Nia has confirmed that all Spirits were formerly human. So any Spirit characters '''must have information about them being formerly human. For all of the pre-existing Spirit articles, you can just leave it as it is or you can change it. Plagiarising Well hello there again, Welcome To New York! '("Plagiarizing" Sections). This is the most simple, easily remembered yet more important vis-à-vis the other rules (because nobody likes them);- PLAGIARISING ''(lit. Plagiarism by Irregular). When a user finds out that his or her articles were being plagiarised by other, the plagiariser will has to change or remove the content from his/her page. This is mainly because-- plagiarising is one of the most in-human work. Can't you imagine or envisage about how much efforts were poured inside an article by the ORIGINAL WRITER. Yes, taking or copy-pasting their work is a sign of no respect and it is a disgrace. Therefore, plagiarising is strictly not allowed here. Even though you make some slight changes in a sentence, if the paragraph still looks basically the same, you're dead. However, if you gained a valid permission to plagiarise their own articles by the original author; then go ahead and spam it, LOL. For some broken english user out there, plagiarising literally means "taking someone else's work and make it your own". Fan-Fictions To make a fan-fiction about canon characters, you will have to gain a valid permit from the admin. But if the story is originally yours, go ahead and do whatever you want. Still, there are some strict restrictions in making a fan-fiction okay, please refer down here so that you won't get too engrossed with your wide, creative imagination. 1. No hentai or sex. Doing this kind of fan-fictions will deteriorate the reputation of Date A Live Fanon Wiki. If you really wish to make your characters do that thing, please write in an indirect way. 2. The maximum you can go is with the Ecchi element and kissing. No stating 'Fuck In The Anal' or 'Sucking My Big, Wet Cock' in any of your story. (I wonder why am I writing like this). 3. Story, must be related to the Date A Live Universe, don't simply add Konoha Village over here so you can make Naruto. Cross-Overs I am too bloody lazy to type everything into somewhat;- "WHAT A FUSS OF A RULE PAGE OF A USER AND BLA BLA BLA"... so let's go straight to the chase okay? First of all, cross-overs were allowed in this wiki as long as you have Asharoth's permission since his story is the one who started all this cross-over stuff. But there is some conditions regarding cross-overs : *When you cross-overs a character, such as Goku from Dragon Ball Z, make sure that he doesn't possess the power to blow up the planet, we are in Date A Live universe okay. THIS IS VERY NECESSARY. *Any cross-over stuff can only happens in Date A Live universe, which is EARTH. REMEMBER THAT. *On the sides notes, if you are using pictures from another anime as your OC, please make sure that the power, history or at least personalities were not the same like the original. *Also, if you use a character's image that is from a different series from Date A Live, don't use the same name of that character and your OC. Character Power's Regulation (Note: any characters made before these rules are excepted) Spirits * First Spirit is arguably the strongest spirit in the Date A Live Universe, all of the spirits (Tohka, Yoshino, etc.) were "created" by him/her. It also should be noted that his/her Spacequake killed 150 MILLION PEOPLE, and none of the spirits ever came close to it's power. So that literally means, none of your Spirits or characters can fight with him/her. Except if your character is an Omni. Please do not make your characters as strong as the First Spirit. If you do, it will be deleted and you will receive a warning. * The admins are not allowing SSS-Class Spirits for their regular form, however, they can be SSS-Class in their Inverse Form. * The highest rank of Spirit in their regular form will be SS-Class as Rinne Sonogami is SS-Ranked. * We are encouraging the creation of male Spirits in this Fanon. Seriously, F and A will really relish your OCs if you involve them in a Yaoi story. (Fan-girling now.) Sealing Spirits As you guys all know, Shido Itsuka is the only one in the world that can seal Spirits. 'None of your characters can have this ability. '''This is for canon reasons. However, if you desperately want your character to have the sealing power, make sure your story line is in an Alternate Universe (AU) and get permission from any admins. Wizards None of your Wizards should be stronger than Ellen in any kind of way. She is the strongest Wizard, and there will be no mention about your Wizards beating her-- unless if your character is a Spirit. Also, it is almost not okay (still acceptable) to state that your Wizard is AS STRONG as Ellen Mira Mathers or slightly weaker than her. Planet Blow Up No. Just no. Things like this should only exist in Dragon Ball Z. Regardless of cross-over or what so ever, still, avoid Blowing Up The Whole Fuckin' Planet, we warn you. Time-Based Power Like hell, I know that we all love to have time-based power so that we can turn our character into a living-divine-being. No, the only time-power character in Date A Live Legacy would be Kurumi Tokisaki, , and Rinne Sonogami. However, if you still crave for any Time-Base Power; discuss it with user: Forever And Always; and she will reconsider. If your story has time travel, make sure it isn't on a huge scale. Common Sense I am sure that you guys are smarter than a 7 years old right? When giving power to your character, use your common sense to regulate their power. If you say, "Creating another world is legal because the rules didn't say anything about it," then the only sentence precise enough to describe you is... '"Honey, you have no common sense" Canon-to-Fanon I am pretty much sure that there are some plots which we don't really likes in the canon. It really scorch our heart whenever we think about that pesky storyline because it is so not your taste. So, I've decided to allow users to make a canon-to-fanon characters/stories as long as you have an admin's permission, and it must be legit. Regarding Other Wiki's I, F And A, has pleaded to will not allow any copy paste from other wiki into this wiki. Unless if you redirect me into the page with the given permission. Roleplaying Well, me and Iffy just made our first roleplay here; and as you guys can see, we tried to understand our opponents and eventually received some damage. There are some certain conditions you must fulfill when roleplaying, and don't simply breach unless your friends asked you to defeat them (or you write the story/rp by yourself) : *Don't evade, dodge or block attacks for ALL OF THE TIME. Please take at least moderate damage if the RP is about fighting. Remember: A good oc is the one with flaws, not the 'flawless' one. *No ONE-HITTING. Defeating other users' characters with one single hit is NOT COOL. Seriously, that is a huge disgrace-- it is as if you don't pay respect to them at all; well, unless they asked you to do so. *After the RP is done, state who won below the page before putting the word End. *Also, a pure Omnis are only allowed to fight with another Omni. They can appear in a roleplay only as a side character. *You still want to win? Then we will check your character's page and look for the information written. If your opponent has a better grammar and more vivid details; we will pretty much screw you up :P. Warning I am reluctant to go into an aggressive state, but I have no choice or else the god-dammit arrogant contributors won't follow the rules. Either way, we are all well aware about the consequences when we ignore the rules, and here; In DAL Fanon, we are still not free from stuff like this. When someone fails to follow a rules, it will results in : 1. Page's content removal. 2. We will block you from this wiki. Important: Admins will only give warning once, if you are still being adamant or ignorant, we can drive you out in an elegant way. Examples of .... If you want to be a hardcore rule-breaker, these pages are the precise guides for you to be one. Feel free to make characters like these if you want to challenge the admin :) 1. Ultra-Super-Dupa-Fatty-Bom-Bom Dragon 2. Waiting for next possible candidate...